epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Doctor's Lab
The 'Mad Doctor's Lab '''is where the Mad Doctor performs his experiments. It is also where the first game begins when Mickey first arrives in the Wasteland. This area is also part of Dark Beauty Castle. In ''Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey, the Mad Doctor's Lab was in Dark Beauty Castle, at the beginning of the game. Mickey is trapped by the Mad Doctor, who tries to extract Mickey's heart using several tools ranging from a chainsaw to a plunger. However, Mickey breaks out of the wrist restraints and throws the plunger at the Mad Doctor to distract him, and grabs the brush, which scares the Blot and the Mad Doctor escapes. Oswald is seen by Mickey and he also gets away. Mickey is left alone with the Mechanical Arm that he must fight to escape. Mickey also finds Gremlin Gus in that area. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the Mad Doctor has two new labs, one his official lab where he conducts research alongside Oswald, and the other his secret lab. The first is in Dark Beauty Castle, and acts as the entrance to the Courtyard during the castle escape. There are several blueprints for various contraptions, and a large machine that acts as a stairwell. His second lab is deep in Disney Gulch, and this is the place in which Mickey and Oswald fight the Blotworx Dragon. Once they befriend it or defeat it, the Mad Doctor starts to sing I'm Falling Apart. The Lab's overall location is based on the exterior of Big Thunder Mountain. In Tales of Wasteland In the digicomics, Tales of Wasteland, the Mad Doctor's Lab may have actually first appeared in the Tales of Wasteland story "Oswald the Lucky Duck." This is because if you look at the scenery where the lab is, it is in a desert environment. Hints *There's an Extra Content of "Dark Beauty Castle 1" under the left ramp in the Castle entrance. *When given the option of Treasure Chest or Gremlin, it is recommended that Mickey chooses to save the Gremlin. If you start off by sending Gremlin Calvin to worlds unknown, Mickey won't get the Special Pin for saving all of the Gremlins at the end and Gremlin Gus will see Mickey in a bad light for the rest of the game. Also, the chest only carries 200 E-Tickets. *The entrance to the Throne Room is blocked by thinner at first, but the next time Mickey visits and drains the thinner, he can enter. Trivia *At one point in early development, Gremlin Gus was to be caged like the other Gremlins in the game, unlike the final version. *In the Lab, one can see that there are Toon objects that can be painted in and thinned out. However, they cannot be interacted with yet as using the brush's power is disabled until Mickey moves on to the next area of the castle; it is not possible to backtrack afterwards during the first visit. When Mickey returns to the Mad Doctor's Lab again via the Moonliner Rocket, he can interact with the Toon objects. **Because of this, it is the only 3D level that disables the ability to use Paint or Thinner during the first visit only. Gallery dbc screenshot1.jpg|The Dark Beauty Castle in Epic Mickey Mechanical.jpg|The Mechanical Arm boss Lab01.jpg|Prototype screenshot, including Gus' cage Lab00.jpg|Prototype screenshot I65708678. szw1280h1280 .png|Prototype screenshot Disney Epic Mickey-Nintendo WiiScreens14351Screen3.jpg|Prototype screenshot Beast Gargoyle.png|The Beast Statue Lion Gargoyle.png|A Gargoyle Bear Gargoyle.png|A Bear Gargoyle Dragon Gargoyle.png|A Dragon Gargoyle Hippogriff Gargoyle.png|An Eagle Gargoyle Villains Stained Glass.png|Stained Glass Windows of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook Oswald Stained Glass Window.png|The Stained Glass Window of Oswald Oswald Statue 1.png|A Statue of Oswald Oswald Statue 2.png|Another Statue of Oswald Pete Armor.png|Armor possibly for a Pete. Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Dark Beauty Castle Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Arenas